1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a power switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, and digital video disc players, are very popular and widely used. An electronic device generally includes a power switch and a contact assembly. The contact assembly includes an elastic reposition member and a triggering member used to trigger the power switch. During operation, external force applied on the elastic reposition member impels the triggering member to trigger the power switch. When the external force is released, the triggering member withdraws by elastic force generated by the elastic reposition member.
However, the power switch is easily triggered, thus causing unwanted interruption of power that can, for example, result in lost work, or even severe hardware damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.